Soul Eater Ranting!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: After an Authoress reads through a bunch of Soul Eater fics, she gets very much annoyed. So...it's time for her to RANT! Mostly she'll rant about how fics display characters, OOcness, and ESPECIALLY Soul Eater OCs... Warning: ABUSE OF CAP LOCKS! Update: Chapter 05 Maka Poorly Accused of Being Sue!
1. Chapter 01: Issue With Most OCs

A certain authoress sits in her room, on the computer reading Soul Eater fanfiction. As she scrolls and skims through more stories, she gets angrier and annoyed with each one she reads.

"GAH! I have had enough! I neeed to rant, right NOW or I'll go CRAZY!" she shouts, opening up Microsoft Word.

"What's the big deal?" Soul Eater Evans asks suddenly.

The authoress doesn't bother to look up from her computer. "Shut up imaginary Soul."

"You know, the readers and anybody who's listening are gonna think that you're crazy, talking to yourself." Liz points out.

"Ugh, you guys are just a personification to show the metaphor of my imagination. Only an idiot would think that I actually talk to myself. Derp." the Authoress says, rolling her eyes as she types more.

"What are you so angry about?" Maka asks curiously.

The Authoress swivels around her chair. "I'm very glad you asked! Well, I'm just very annoyed of what Soul Eater fics I read nowadays!"

"What are you so annoyed with?" Tsubaki asks timidly.

"So many things Tsubaki! Like the OCs incorporated into Soul Eater fics, piss me off! Let me just break it down." The Authoress turns facing a particular angle. Her eyes squint at someone.

"Hey you! Yeah you! I see your face boggling at this screen, this very fic! I'm very glad that you're reading this today! Cuz you'll listen to a very angry girl's ranting about Soul Eater fics today!"

The Authoress scribbles something on a paper, and holds it up to the readers' view. **Chapter 01: The Issue With Most Soul Eater OCs.**

"Here, you'll hear about most of the fics I see around here. I'm not calling anyone out, but I just really need to speak out. Rest assured, I'm not saying that ALL Soul Eater OCs are bad. I read some pretty good ones. It's just the majourity we're talking about!" The Authoress exclaims, strolling up and down.

"For you see, here's the issues with most OCs, in every fandom. And that is…the unfathomable Mary Sues."

The Soul Eater characters shiver in fear.

"They pretty much litter all fandoms, mostly unintentionally made by the authors themselves. Now I'm not saying that I'm a writing expert and that I never made a Mary Sue, because in fact, I DID! We've all been there and done that. But sometimes, I just have to speak out to stop a fangirl's fantasies of a perfect romance."

The Authoress goes back to the keyboard, and types on. "For you see, most Soul Eater OCs I observe are just CRAZY. They're usually a Witch/Meister or a Witch/Weapon or even a Witch/Meister/Weapon with some crazy powers combined from the Soul Eater characters. And here's what I have to say:

**STOP!**

"Now I now that there's the example of Kim who's a witch that attended the Academy as a Meister, but she also betrayed it, thus losing the trust of all students and Lord Death himself just to get back in! She's an exceptional case! But an OC being a freakin witch and she doesn't even KNOW?!

"That's BS! Lord Death or Maka would sense her witch soul and kick her out of the school! They can't risk an unfledged witch who's unaware of her own powers in the Academy!

"And about an OC being a Meister/Weapon combination…I'm okay with that. If they have a tragic past or something, that's kinda pushing it, but I'm okay with that too. BUT, if they mastered their powers as both a Meister AND Weapon, that's really pushing the readers off the cliff!

"These OCs are like clones of Maka—only they're horrible carbon copies of her,"

"Hey!" Maka yells.

"Don't worry, I'm not talking to you." the Authoress says apologetically to her.

"Let me just say one thing to you readers/authors: If you are going to make an OC that is a Weapon/Meister, DONOT make them master their powers! Because Maka is that combination, but she hasn't even mastered her powers yet!

"If a Canon Character has not mastered a certain power, DON"T make your OC master it! Kay? And another kind of OC is the mysterious transfer student who has a mysterious past and soul, blahablah etc…and surprise, surprise, they're the child of Kishin Asura. WHOOPEEDO!" Authoress bangs her head on desk in frustration.

"Woah there, easy!" Soul says.

"Okay, let me just say the facts, just WHICH woman Asura banged up?! Huh? Huhhhhh?! Don't give me that 's too paranoid and cowardly to trust his sperms too."

"Hey!" Asura cries out.

"Shut your face, I'm ranting. Okay, if there's no mother, and instead Asura made a kid from his soul, that's even worse. Because only a full-fledged Shinigami (a.k.a Lord Death) can do that kind of junk!

"And besides, if the OC IS the child of the Kishin, wouldn't Lord Death sense it, or THE WHOLE ACADEMY?! I'm just sayin."

Takes deep breath.

"I'm not saying that you writers out there shouldn't write this just because I said so—I'm just saying the facts. I can't force you, and you should use your imagination. But if you're going to make ANY kind of OCs that I mentioned in here, please get your facts straight. It would give more depth and realism to your fic, which is good.

"Don't make your OC too powerful overall, keep all characters in character. Kay?"

Takes another deep breath.

"If I got anything wrong, just say so, but I was ranting. (-_-) Feel free to use what I said here. And remember, don't start thinking I'm being stuck up, because I have had made Mary Sues in my lifetime on fanfiction. We've all been there and done that. I'll do another rant soon! Believe me, I gotta whole lotta them!"


	2. Chapter 02: Ideal Romance of An OC

The Authoress looks over her rant, in satisfaction. She swivels her chair, facing the readers' view. "Well, I'm glad that some people are having the wool uncovered from their eyes! Hopefully the last chapter will help you to creating an OC. Now here's what we're going to talk about today,"

She holds up a piece of paper with bold letters written: **Chapter 02: Ideal Romance of OCs.**

"Here's what I usually notice in about every Soul Eater fic I come across with OCs included in it. They're usually paired with a Soul Eater character. Specifically Death the Kid."

"HA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SPEAK OF?! ALL THE GIRLS WHAT A PIECE OF THE GREAT GOD, BLACKSTAR!" a spiky green haired boy suddenly hollers.

The authoress rolls her eyes. "Pfft, you'd eventually show up in one of my chapters…"

"Just why the hell would girls choose a great guy like me, over that guy?!" BlackStar yells.

"Hmph, probably because I'm more mature than you." Kid says.

"Ha, says the guy who gets upset over symmetry! You're not even symmetrical yourself because of your STUPID HAIR!"

Kid freezes. Everyone groans. The Authoress does a facepalm.

The young Shinigami sinks down and bangs his hands on the floor. "You're right! I'm asymmetrical GARBAGE! I CURSE MY EXSISTENCE! SUCH IMPERFECTNESS LIKE I, SHOULDN'T EXSIST!"

Liz just sighs and shakes her head, while Pattie laughs like crazy. They both go over to him and comfort him.

The Authoress smacks Blackstar on the face. "Jerkwad. As I was saying," She swivels to her computer, typing away madly.

"Most of the OCs in Soul Eater stories, are usually there to win the hearts of the Soul Eater guys, and while they're at it, being ridiculously powerful or some shit like that. It annoys the HELL out of me. In some stories, the Soul Eater characters just seem to be CONVIENIENTLY at places where the OC goes. They're like moths DRAWN to the light! The characters just seem to magically accept the OC and they fight in battle with each other! UGH!

"I'm used to the cliché of 'new transfer student moving to school of Canon Characters and meets them' because I even use that myself in my stories. I can deal with that cliché. But c'mon. You have to be fucking with me if BlackStar challenges your OC into battle, and your OC beats the shit out of him.

"What the HELL?! BlackStar may make a fool of himself—"

Blackstar jumps up and hollers, "How DARE you say that to god—"

The Authoress shortly kicks BlackStar out of the window.

"—He may make a fool of himself when he fights Kid, or when he's on missions, but in reality, he's a pretty strong guy. He manages to give Kid some bruises, and even Sid says that he has potential to be a great fighter—if it weren't for his huge ego that puts Seto Kaiba's to shame.

"So don't give me that CRAP when you're OC beats a Soul Eater character. All of them are divergently powerful with their own abilities, so here's the lesson: Don't make your OC beat a character! ESPECIALLY on the first time when they meet head on!

"It gives them a bad impression of their character, because why bother go to DWMA if you can beat Death the Kid of Blackstar if you're THAT powerful already?

"And I'll be damned if I see a Death The Kid x OC fic. Sometimes, the OCs themselves annoy the crap outta me. Here are some stereotypical traits that an OC would have in order to make Kid fall ridiculously in love with them:

"**1/ They're symmetrical.**

Oh GAWD I hate that. Don't use a character's OBSSESSION against them, just so that your OC can make them go OOC for them. That just screams Mary-Sue. Besides, how can a human being be symmetrical? And even if they are, they can't be that way ALL of the time! It just seems that OC, and only them, are purposely MADE for Kid to fall in love with them! I'm talking to you fangirl writers!

"**2/ OC were raped, abused blablahblah etc and they were taken in by Kid for pity.**

Damn, I even see this cliché in other fandoms. It's an overused one, just to SQUEEZE the sympathy out of Soul Eater characters or others from other fandoms. BIG DEAL, the world's unfair, BOO-HOO! And sometimes, the OCs that were, quote on quote, "abused" or "raped" or some other BS junk like that, don't even show SIGNS of this trauma!

Soul Eater writers, PLEASE, if you're going to write an OC with some cliché tragic past like this, just at least make them show signs of trauma, because a REAL human would actually show these signs! No offense, but you're just embarrassing yourselves and kind of insulting people who actually went through this.

Here are some examples. If they were abused or raped, there would be an issue of TRUST in their personality, or fear and paranoia. Those are real negative human traits o signs of ACTUAL trauma.

**3/**** The OC turns out to be some Witch, who is the daughter of Medusa of Arachne or blahahaha, or even the Kishin himself, Asura.**

People, people, people I absolutely HATE it, HATE it I say, when I see this kind of OC. Dude, if Asura DID have a daughter...and then they're paired with Kid...that's INCEST. Remember, Asura and Kid are BROTHERS technically BROTHERS according to Manga! Those are FACTS! Why are people IGNORING THEM?! :0

So technically, Kid would be an UNCLE if Asura actually HAD a daughter! So it's just MESSED UP to see when the "daughter of Asura" makes out with Kid or some messed up junk like that! FREAKIN' INCEST PEOPLE! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!

**4/** **Like I mentioned in last chapter, OC is so ridiculously powerful and some kind of hybrid AND they have a tragic past, undying beauty etc. they're just full blown Mary Sues that make overall Soul Eater characters OOC and bend to their every whim…**

Do I need to explain more?

"In short, if you're going to make a Soul Eater OC that's paired with a canon character, please, just make them more, I don't know, HUMAN?! Readers like it more when they can relate to the OC, because it makes them seem more human-like and realistic.

"Give some character development between the OC and characters, give their relationships more depth. Don't make OC and characters INSTATNT lovers or BFFs. If their relationship grows, so does the reader grow with them.

"Make your OC original, use horoscopes so that they have both negative and positive traits to make them quirkily human. Search up the internet for a list of negative traits you can give to your OC.

"If you really want to have a tragic OC, fine by me, but like I said if they went through all of that CRAZY trauma of being raped, abused, etc, they would show signs of mental health issues or mistrust, like a real human would.

"Also, don't make your OCs carbon copies of Soul Eater characters. We don't want a girl version of Black Star running around, do we?

"Last of all, if you want to have a Kid x OC fic, just follow the suggestions in here, and just PLEASE don't use those clichés I listed above usually used in OCs when they're paired up with Kid. Like I said, if they're to be a couple, let there be development in character AND relationship? Got that!"


	3. Chapter 03: Scenario When X Is In Fandom

**A/N: LOLsies I see what you mean jackthehedgehog. You took the words right outta my mouth. **

**_very wise words. glad i could find someone to point out the important things on this subject._**

though i must admit that it makes it a bit tougher for me to make a good soul eater oc. it's not the powers or relationship that i'm confused about, but the case of dropping into the soul eater universe. i'm probably acting like an idiot as there may have been something i missed, but i'm not entirely certain what you mean as in people who drop in the universe.  
you probably already explained something about it, but of by any you mean ANY guy who drops in or enters the dwma can't be a meister because he/she would have no know how to tap into soul wavelength or perform in combat then it's a bit difficult to come up with an Se type charecter at all.

though i may not be sure what certain area's it may be applying too.  
again i'm not that bright on some stuff and i could be wasting your time with this.  
anyway with that aside your advice has been very helpful  
and i thank you for your time.  
i hope you have more advice to give. 

**So I see that this chapter may have confused people, and I realized I made it more difficult for writers to make an OC facing this scenario. XD Yes, you people CAN have this plot. You don't NEED to listen to me, but my advice could be helpful when it's coming down to making an OC for this specific plot. So just continue reading, and you'll see what I mean. **

The ranting authoress looks over the reviews of her rant story so far. She turns, facing the readers' view, this time with a relaxed smile. "Well, I'm glad that my ranting is helping some of you with your own OCs! Just know that I can also help too! And don't worry, I like your stories, SymmetryLocked, I won't rant on any of you reviewers…maybe…teehee.

"But, my ranting ain't over yet! Here's what this chapter'll be about," The Authoress holds up a paper reading, **Chapter 03: Scenario of X Dropping into Fandom**

"All right, so some of the Soul Eater fics that I came across, are the plots of so and so dropping into a fandom universe. This kind of thing is scattered into multiple other fandoms too. Even I have a plot like that in my profile.

"But here's the thing that REALLY annoys me when a person is dropped into Soul Eater universe…they turn out to be really powerful Meisters, or they're unknowingly Weapons once dropped into world. Or they are 'unknowingly" witches as the plot goes on. And they make instant friends with Soul Eater characters.

"Okay, I'm pledged guilty as this in one of my fanfictions, because I was an amateur like this. I can let the whole 'random dude drops into fandom and makes friends with characters' scenario slide by, but Soul Eater fandom is something that I have to say a darn about…

"So this random person drops into universe from inexplicable force. Enrolls in DWMA…even though they have no powers whatsoever and they're just normal human beings, right? WRONG! They're accepted into the Academy, for no reason!"

The writer goes to her computer and searches something quickly up, and turns to the readers.

"Here's a quote from a Soul Eater Wiki: _'Meisters are people with exceptional soul wavelengths and are paired with weapons.'_ Okay let me just make it understandable…in short, people who are dropped into Soul Eater world can't BE Meisters, because they don't have those exceptional soul wavelengths to control a Weapon!

"I know I sound like I'm being a literal freak, but the Soul Eater verse is an exception where you have to get your facts right. Others may not notice it—but unfortunately I do. I'd just like to put the fact out there, normal people like US aren't able to be Meisters!

"We don't know how to tap into our Soul Wavelengths, or even do combat! I hate to break it, but to any random dude who'd drop into Soul Eater are pretty much screwed. And don't give me shit that your OC has done training in their lifetime and that they're a blackbelt of whatever whatever.

"A real person—let alone a teenager can't do that for all of their life! Unless they're really committed…so basically, if an OC drops into Soul Eater universe, they won't really be included in the events because they're normal human beings.

"Even if they do get enrolled into the academy SOMEHOW, they'd be in the NOT classes or a one star Meister, never having the chance to meet the characters or fight evil or fulfill their fangirl fantasies. Now even though the main characters aren't all three star Meisters, they're very good at combat, and some of them are exceptional, like Kid, even though he's a one star Meister, he goes on three star missions since he's the son of Death.

"Anyway, that whole rant was pointless, because people will just ignore it. What annoys me, is just that when they're in the academy, they're automatically with the Soul Eater gang AND that they're a three star Meister automatically! Aye…

"Don't worry, you can use this plot with a person dropping into a fandom word if you wish too, but remember like I say in many chapters...HAVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. Don't make the same mistakes like I do when I used this fandom, with the OCs being friends with characters almost instantly with no development.

"And when an OC in this plot goes into combat, don't let them get the hang of it immediately on the battlefield. Normal people like us would probably find it very hard to fight against monsters, when we never had any experience in real life. Let there be struggle so there's depth to the OCs themselves.

"But, I just wanted to put these facts out there, but overall, this chapter is pretty pointless. (-_-)"


	4. Chapter 04: How OC Affects Character

"What's up people? Long time no see." The Authoress says coolly, facing the readers' view, as always. "Tiday is yet another new day of ranting. Here's the subject today my friends."

She holds up paper reading in bold letters, **Chapter 04: How An OC Affects The Soul Eater Characters. **

"There are many factors and reactions into when an OC is introduced into Soul Eater fandom. The characters can react in any way, so I will break them down into general statements."

The Authoress rolls her chair down the room, reaching her computer, and puts it on her lap. "So, the most common introduction of an OC, is that they're a new student coming to DWMA (or they're running away from their oh-so tragic past or some other crap like that) and BlackStar is in front of the building to challenge the OC."

"HAHAHAHA, it's only obvious WHO'S gonna WIN!" BlackStar hollers suddenly.

"Ugh, you're back again." The Authoress says, rolling her eyes.

"And BlackStar, no, there is the factor that, you WON'T win."

"HUHHHHHH?"

"Let me explain. BlackStar and OC engage in battle. Let's say that the OC is a Meister…without ANY Weapon. She/he has minimal chance of survival, right? WRONG!

"With her oh-so power she manages to dodge BlackStar Soul Wave Hits (or whatever they're called) and does some counterattack that'll swipe him off his feet. Or they're a Weapon that takes out BlackStar easily.

"Or they challenge Kid into battle, and guess what. THEY BEAT HIM TOO.

"UGH. Just UGH. I really hate those kind of intros, where an OC defeats a canon without so much as breaking a sweat. It just shows how much Sueness there is in the OC.

"However, there are some intros I see, is that the canon are just naturally drawn to the OC. There's always Tsubaki or Maka who's in the hallway who's all like, 'Oh, you're the new student, let me show you around' or something related to that.

"From that moment, the OC is welcomed into the group, even BlackStar acts OOC towards OC. If you're going to make a good OC, make the canon characters IN their characters!

"Don't make BlackStar all mushy and accepting towards OC or he listens and obeys to every word she/he says, because unruly and controllable characters such as him, should STAY unruly and uncontrollable!

"Then, usually, quiet and calm people such as Tsubaki act like BITCHES towards the OC, then they'd be ridiculed or beaten up by the canon characters or something. That's just WRONG. And it exhibits the signs of 'Character Bashing.'

"Character Bashing is usually the case where an obsessed fangirl hates some canon character's guts and they therefore make the female character the total opposite of their real personality, just so that the other canons will hate them!

"And then there's Kid, where the OC is really after for. He acts kind towards OC just because she's symmetrical or something. There is no development between Kid or OC, whatsoever, they just have 'Twoo Wuve.' BULLSHIT.

"Just read my last chapter about Ideal Romances Between OC. Another factor is, that the OC is so impressively powerful or shit like that, they gain respect from canon characters, which once again makes them OC.

"No OC should be more powerful than canon characters. Sure, maybe the can be powerful at ONE thing that is better than the character, but not TEN. It just shows signs of Sue-ness. Ugh."


	5. Chapter 05: Maka Accused of Being a Sue!

"Hellloooooo everyone, I am SO glad to see all of you! I miss you so much and the world is full of sunshine and rainbows!" The Authoress says with a wide plastered smile (which looked forced) facing the viewers.

"Uhhhhhh, Authoress, is there something wrong?" Soul asks, noticing that there's something immediately off with the Authoress.

"Wrong? WHAT IS WRONG?" she asks in a clenched fake smile.

"I dunno, you seem way too cheerful for your own good." The albino comments nervously, getting freaked out along with the characters by the Authoress' scary smile.

She turns red. "ALL RIGHT, YES SOUL, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" She quickly swivels around to her desk, and scribbles quickly on paper. She turns back to the readers and puts it up to their view, reading: **Chapter 05: Maka Poorly Accused of Being a SUE!**

The Soul Eater characters gasp.

**DUN, DUN. DUNNNNNNN! **Dramatic music cue.

Maka gasps in shock, with all of the characters looking at her with confusion. "I swear, I'm not a Mary Sue!" she cries out nervously.

The Authoress swivels to her. "Indeed you are NOT Maka! You're just poorly accused from, the Anime ending, which known from _Television and Tropes_ called, 'The Gecko Ending.' This ending is known when the animators run out of episodes to fit the plot climax in, so they replace it with their GENIUS IDEAS.

"Unfortunately, from this ending, people accuse you of a Sue for you having good Soul Perception, being half Weapon/Meister, being a daughter a Death Scythe, and your punch ending Asura even though Balckstar's and Kid's attack were, 'more effective.' BULL CRAP I SAY!"

The Authoress turns to the readers and grabs them by their shoulders. She shakes them like crazy, shouting, "FANGIRLS IF YOU'RE GOING TO ACCUSE A CANON OF BEING A MARY SUE, MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION GOOD!"

The Authoress takes a deep breath, seeing that the readers are disheveled from her outburst. "Here's what a typical (obsessed/crazy/fantasy) fangirl would say about Maka: _I like Soul Eater, but c'mon, Maka is SUCH a Mary Sue! She has better Soul Perception, is daughter of a Death Scythe, Half Meister and Weapon, and beaten the Kishin with just a punch! It's like, so plausible!"_

The poor Authoress almost tears her hair off. "Look people, the anime Maka and manga Maka are completely different from each other! Let's face it, Manga adaptation is ALWAYS (or most of the times) better than the anime. Like I said, the animators had no time to fit the real battle into the anime, since they only had budget of 51 episodes.

"Certain fans are just upset, because they're fangirls who are fanfiction writers and can't write their OC (a.k.a better version of THEM) because Maka is in the way. What do they do? They A, Character Bash, or B, accuse Maka of being a Sue. That's just not right. Before you go pointing FINGERS at any GOOD canon characters, you have to know, WHAT IS A MARY SUE!

"Basically here what a Mary Sue is (she technically only exists in the minds of fangirls and on fanfiction, but there are also Canon Sues):

_**They are extremely beautiful (And have huge boobs just to seduce men most of the time)**_

_**They always have suitors or in a love triangle, or even MORE.**_

_**Is too good, kind, true, or something like that, or overall has an AMAZING personality. (Authoress barfs from saying that)**_

_**Ridculously over powerful while they're at having love interests. Or have some "Speshuul" prophecy about her.**_

_**Has a tragi past but always puts on a big smile (Has no trauma whatsoever though) or is just an angsty rebel who whines about her unfair life. UGH!**_

Does Maka match any of these traits? She has ACTUAL faults! Flat chested—"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Authoress is pounded on desk with a book. "Hey, you have bigger boobs in the Manga!"

"REALLY?!" all of the Soul characters cry out. All rush to get a Soul Eater manga book.

"—And she has a short temper, expects too much of herself and her partner, and has a tendency to blame things on others. Those ARE negative traits. And she isn't even in a love triangle, and you don't see any boys fighting over her, DO YOU?!

"Her powers are below average compared to Death the Kid and Blackstar. True, she has better Soul Perception rather than Kid, but he and Blackstar are more physically fit in their own ways, BETTER than Maka!

"Most people just call her a Sue just based off of their own opinions and probably jealousy of her (who the hell is jealous of an anime character?!) or are under influence of the anime ending.

"If you're actually going to call a Canon a Sue, make your facts GOOD and REAL and not BASED OFF YOUR DAMN OPINION. Compared to Bella Swan from Twilight, Maka is a great example of a strong female character! She's the only female Meister out of the three main characters, and she exhibits independence!

"Most people complain her to be "annoying" or "whiny" or "has no purpose in Soul Eater" or is, "very abusive towards Soul."

"One: Without Maka, there would technically be NO Soul Eater if he doesn't have a DAMN Meister. It shows all of the main characters developing on their strengths throughout both Manga and Anime, and it does not ONLY revolve around her.

"Two: Maka may be a little bit pushy and bossy sometimes towards Soul, but she is only doing that to push him to become a better Death Scythe than her father. And she's doing it for a pretty good reason and goal. So she's not freakin' ABUSIVE, do you see the woman WHIPPING THE BOY?!

"I half understand where the Maka Haters are coming from, because I was wondering, "Why would they hate the Main character?" And I realize, it's the same like me, I HATE Tohru from Fruits Basket (definite Canon Sue) but others love her.

"They're all like, "Why would you hate the Main Character? Without Tohru there is NO Fruits Basket!" I have to admit, I have to cut the Tohru lovers slack. I now know EXACTLY how they feel when people hate on Tohru. But that still gives no excuse to call Maka a Sue, which is shown down below."

**A/N: The rest of the information below is from _Television and Tropes_, a very useful site, I DONOT OWN THEM!**

"Besides, stated from, Television and Tropes, Black*Star is the only one of them who can fight without a weapon, gets away with his obnoxious behavior with little to no reprimanding by adults or his own partner, and in the anime, really is the reason why their group Soul Resonance isn't working - but it gets blamed on Maka anyway, NOONE calls HIM a Gary Stu. (Not like I'm calling him a Gary-Stu he just have some Stu traits I have to point out)

"Tsubaki is easily the sweetest character in the cast, because of her agreeable personality, could work with anybody, never has a bad moment, and absorbed the demon soul of her brother, NOONE calls HER a Mary-Sue!

"Death the Kid is a _future Shinigami_, gets kidnapped and _several chapters_ are spent going after and saving him, he gets to fight with _two weapons_, and has a huge fanbase; no one calls HIM a GARY STU!

"Maka is simply the "Good Girl" of the group (think Hermione from Harry Potter she plays dirty if absolutely necessary but places a lot of emphasis on practice/studying and is naturally a very talented witch), she doesn't think better of herself, but she does have issues with trust, wrath, and envy that keep her from being perceived as perfect.

And outside of her father, not one character treats her like she is, they're not a like, "OMIGOSH, it's Maka Albarn! We must RESPECT her! Not to mention that Maka _isn't_ the only person who can fly, use soul perception, or is the only one has a griori soul.

"So fangirls who do self inserts and wanna make a better versions of themselves through fanfiction, TAKE THAT! HAHAHAHA!

"Here's the lesson of the day: Don't call a good Canon Character a Sue unless you have plausible information that are actual FACTS and not based off your opinions.

"And two: Manga is ALMOST ALWAYS BETTER than the Anime! Authoress, OUT!"


End file.
